


CR配置下的一发完整理

by bbansarii



Series: Cross Road [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 如题，零零碎碎的CR系列的短篇整合





	1. Masks

“能跟我去一趟沉溺海豚亭吗？”战士说。

他声音不小，在外头大厅里吃饭的人全都能听到。龙骑发出了响亮的咋舌声，而厨房里飞出来的叉子则是战士对他的回应，这态度不管怎么说都是十分鲜明了——再发出怪声就狼狱见。

闲得无事可做的龙骑求之不得，正要把那叉子当战书接了，没想到蹲在他旁边埋头吃早餐的忍者突然动了动，也没人见到他的手是怎么动的，叉子却已经在他手里了。

一时间屋子里只剩下白魔啜饮香草茶的声音。忍者腮帮子还鼓鼓的，眼睛盯着手里的叉子。“……空的？”

龙骑叹气，从他手里接过叉子扎在自己盘里的烤肠上。“请吧。”他用别扭的口音学着忍者有时会说的东方语言，如此示意着。

“寻常的又一天啊……”召唤没精打采地嚼着小甜点。他的坐姿和端正半点不沾边，要不是有椅背撑着，只怕仰着头把食物抛高再张嘴去接的时候能直接仰面摔到后面的地上去。他所说的寻常也就意味着至少两个艾欧泽亚时之内如果有人吵醒了黑魔，那么这间房子可能就不得不因为地板上呈现烧焦边缘的巨大圆洞而遭受修整的财政损失。

这是十分不能接受的，因为黑魔此人，并不会因为财政损失是自己造成的，就不对他们进行全身心的压榨和剥削。

这让战士有点紧张，因为他还有其他事要做。“行吗？”他又问了一次，这次要小声得多了。骑士正在推栗子蛋糕的最后一下进度，他用系统规定一般的结束动作完成了餐点，站起来擦了擦手：“走吧。”

然后战士就接到了一个前往利姆萨·罗敏萨的传送邀请。

事实证明，他的邀请真的不是龙骑想的那样。

“学者非要我来弄一套幻化！”战士在投影台前面翻箱倒柜地折腾了好一会儿，站在他背后不远处的骑士目不斜视地任由几个手镯臂环贴着脸飞过，最后被一个耳饰砸在胸甲当中——当然，不疼，这没什么。

他把那几个首饰都捡回来之后，战士正好从收藏柜抬起头来，拎着三个头盔挨个儿摆在他跟前。“但我对这玩意儿完全没想法！你觉得……哪个好看？”

那是他的三个校服头盔。牛角的是第一个，有奇怪面罩的是第二个，而第三个是他刚从头上摘下来的——最新的一套。

骑士首先拿走了第二个放到一边。“这个很怪。”他指了指面部的纵向部件，“……就是很怪，比下巴还要长很多。”

战士点了点头。他甚至没费心多去试穿一下——因为真的很怪。他等着骑士从剩下的两个里面选，然后骑士拿起了第一个。“别抓角！那个，呃，有点尖。”他指出说。骑士稳稳地捧着头盔两侧，转动着看了看，还是放到了一边。

“会挡住头发。”他又否决了这一个。接下来是第三个，也就最新的一个。战士悄悄吞了一下口水，他自己挺喜欢这个，有相当酷的面罩可以放下来，有一条在原初解放时能透出红光的裂隙，侧边还插着金属的羽毛形状的饰品——他从没在嘴上说过，但一直暗中觉得骑士之前的那套校服相当好看，胸前大片的银白羽翼还有小翅膀头冠，像只发光的白鸽，因此对羽毛饰品多少有些好感。而且重要的是它应该符合目前为止骑士提及过的选择倾向：完整地露出了下巴和嘴，也没有挡住发型，而且靠得够近的时候能看见眼睛。

“就还是继续戴这个？”他见骑士没有动，忍不住出声问。骑士却眨了眨眼，把这个也放到了一边。紧接着骑士自己换了一套投影——是战士最早见过的第一套校服的异色版，深蓝色的衣料和瓷白色的光亮甲片晃得他睁不开眼。但他没想到的是，骑士把那个王冠似的头部防具摘了下来。

“你的十字耳坠……是和头冠一起的？”战士指了指骑士因为摘下了头冠突然变得干干净净的耳廓。骑士点了头，却举着王冠朝他靠近，然后在他面前半跪下来。

战士是盘着腿坐在地上的，骑士跪着要比他高，但当一个蓝衣白甲又生得端正的骑士在面前跪下，手里还托着一顶王冠的时候，任何人都会认为这是个献上忠诚的姿势而不会有其他别的想法。

“你不是要……给我戴这个吧？”战士不舒服似的挠了挠后颈，“不行的，你的职业投影在我身上会消失的。”

但骑士没停下来。他的手动得极其缓慢，就好像是在确保王冠的投影不会突然消失一样一点点靠近战士的头顶。而他的视线又极其专注，就好像这不是一个轻而易举的装备行为，而是在拆解某个易爆品，需要全心贯注而小心缓慢的行动。

战士不由得屏住了呼吸。他们靠得很近，他已经能察觉到骑士的手指碰到了他的头发，那一瞬间几乎有种他能真的戴上那个皇冠的错觉——他几乎已经在骑士的眼睛里看见那个样子了——但没有。真正落到头顶的时候，王冠的投影消失了，就好像从未存在过一样，而在他看来一阵空间的波动后那个精巧的物件重新回到了骑士头顶，一起的还有耳垂上突然出现的十字耳坠。

“我就说了不行……”他像是要掩饰掉那点说不上来的失望，抓起先前放在地上的头盔装备了上去。但骑士却好像相当满意似的；他伸手过来，把战士头盔的面罩推了上去，露出了错愕但又很快看向一旁的一双眼睛。

“我觉得，”骑士重新站直了身体，把先前收好的被扔出去的手环一股脑地塞回战士怀里，“不戴好看。”


	2. Two Can Play at That Game

召唤的辫子，某种意义来说是种相当令人烦躁的存在，当它的主人在情绪亢奋的时候喜欢上蹿下跳的情况下尤其如此。收雇员的黑魔几次三番差点被躲避乱甩的辫子的迦楼罗撞掉帽子，也没人见到他藏在法袍高领后面无声念诵了什么咒语，无辜的召唤兽扑扇着双翼突然冰结，落进一双迸发过三系元素也书写过无数账本数字的手里。

直到黑魔在召唤边上坐定了，迦楼罗的主人也没发现自己的召唤兽被劫持的事实。真要说起来，黑魔觉得迦楼罗呆在自己视野里的时间可能比召唤还要长，尤其是在迷宫里，毕竟召唤四处乱跳的时候，迦楼罗却是八风不动地和他待在一块儿读条的。想到这里，黑魔拍了拍手里冻成一团的小家伙，就像抚摸他表现出过一点兴趣的冥鬼之眼小跟宠。

召唤作为武僧回老家之后占据拉拉肥曾经的餐桌座位的新人，和他的“前辈”一样把“活在自己的世界里”当做信条发挥到了极致。只是他俩活的方式又走了两个极端，武僧把所有人隔在外面，而召唤不仅热爱自己的世界，而且坚信只要这个世界能扩大到把他生命里的每个人都装进去，生活就一定会变得更加美好。

黑魔对此甚至罕见地表达了赞同。“你应该听他说完，你会发现付出的耐心换回的回报是绝对值得的。”某次喝酒的时候他对骑士说，而他那一直以来面对他任何过激发言都能表现得温和又镇定的发小颇为头疼似的揉了揉眉心。

“你的潜台词是？”骑士问，但表情显然并不怎么想知道答案。他人坐在这里和黑魔说话，视线却飘在吧台那边——毕竟战士和龙骑前一秒亲亲热热勾肩搭背，下一秒就眼红脑热打成一团的事情也不是一回两回发生了。

黑魔像世界上的每个控制狂一样，连手指敲打桌面的节律都十分固定。“你知道，潜台词被称作潜台词就是因为它不该被讲出来。”

而骑士没有辜负一起长大的岁月，对黑魔的台词功力显然十分了解的他耸了耸肩膀低声地笑了出来。“非要我说‘请’，你才愿意为我破例吗？”骑士有意压低了声音，又过于刻意地加上了毫无必要的停顿，这已经是他友情配合黑魔的表演欲的时候能做到的极限了。

“我没有插队的意愿，”黑魔是个你能想象到的在说任何一句话时都能把重音和长音咬得最有韵律的那种人，“如果真的有这么一条人们排着等待被你的礼节杀死的队伍的话。至于你想知道的潜台词……”他已经留意到吧台那边投来警觉眼神的战士，并且在坦然地盯回去的同时把自己的吸管投进了正按着太阳穴思考这个玩笑的骑士的杯子里吸了一口；是他讨厌的杏仁味，但差点跳起来的战士被龙骑从背后架住胳膊的画面观看起来有一定的趣味性，权衡起来勉强能当做弥补。“……如果你用耐心的态度和感兴趣的眼神鼓励他讲完自己的理想，然后在他热情地发出邀请的时候果断地一口回绝——他那时候的表情，我从未骗过你，对吗？绝对值回你付出的每一分耐心的票价。”

骑士的表情看上去介于“我好像没感到吃惊”和“我应该惊讶于自己对这种发言都不感到吃惊吗”之间。“你……好像玩得很开心。”他尽可能小心地让自己的语气保持中立，但黑魔还是挑眉了，尽管他上半张脸都在帽子上面罩的阴影里，但骑士就是能看出来。

“你觉得我在玩他？”

“我没有那么说。”

“而我们刚刚还在讨论潜台词。”

骑士叹了口气。他的杯子里有两根吸管，一根形状完好，一根的管口已经被咬成了扁平，黑魔带给他的困惑很多，但至少在这件事上从未有过。“别太过分了。我是说，我觉得你挺喜欢他的，所以至少友好一……”

他这句话没说完，因为黑魔手指夹着饮料上的装饰用的小小的剑笔直地戳了过来。塑料的尖端指着他鼻尖，骑士顺从地举起双手做了个投降的手势。

“所以用‘剑’让别人沉默是这种感觉。别会错意，我总是为你好的，阻止你后半句错误发言是我无法推卸的责任。”

面罩可以挡住脸，但挡不住你的发小从你唯一露出的眼睛看出你在笑。骑士也跟着笑了：“我明白你的意思。也就是说前半句是对的？”

“对，”黑魔动了动手指，仅有指节长的塑料剑消失在小簇的火焰里。“用你的话来说，我‘是挺喜欢他的’。”


	3. Ashes

每个满编小队都有一个完美先生，这是一条广为人知的常识。

关于完美先生的讨论，通常发生的范围都局限于复数个女孩之间，但鉴于全队仅有两枝花朵的情况，通讯贝的存在就变得十分关键。白魔和学者就有这样一个通讯贝，用来分享队内日常和收集意见——关于谁才是真正的“完美先生”；虽说这个通讯贝建立的初衷是关于她们二人之间在这个人选的抉择上产生的分歧。

“我不是因为有兴趣才参与的啊，”学者手速飞快地敲着讯息，“但你们热情上头的时候总该有一个客观的声音对吧？我对他本人的认可度在中等偏上，但骑士不是号称乌尔达哈大众情人，排队想和他跪十二神的少女可以从市场板排到圣柜堂吗？”她意有所指地看了白魔一眼，暗示“这件事还是你告诉我的”。

通讯贝里有人发出“能被你认可到中等偏上的程度了还不能算是完美先生吗”的声音，并且获得了复数个的认同，表示“今天学者也是真的很严格”。

白魔笑起来的时候撩了一下头发。“我觉得龙骑的优势可能更明显一些。他通晓人情，拿着浪子回头的满分剧本，而且很英俊。”

“这不客观，”学者指出，“没有可以量化的数据的情况下，主观的看法不能作为用来证明你观点的依据。而且最后一点也不再是他独有的优势了。”

因为黑魔舍得拉下衣领了；当然，白魔不会否认这一点，但她也不会就那么轻易被说服。“但你想想看，如果要选一个人一起旅行，龙骑难道不是个很好的选择吗？他足够风趣，又成熟体贴会照顾人——从他对忍者的样子就可以看出来啊。”

“所以你知道那是对忍者啊。”学者皱起了鼻子，她收起了通讯贝坐到白魔身边，碰了碰对方的手肘。白魔弯起眼睛瞧着她，抬起胳膊好让学者能嘀咕着枕在她的腿上。学者的脸贴着她的腹部，那里的织物很柔软，白魔把已经闭上眼的学者歪掉的眼镜摘下来，就好像她俩没有争论过任何事情。

“我不选龙骑。”学者说。

白魔把她的额发拨开。“还是要选骑士吗？你更想要的是令人安心依靠的冒险途中的伙伴？”

“我没有。旅行也好冒险也好，其他所有的事都好，跟他们谁都没有关系……”学者嘀咕着翻身，把脸更加埋进白魔的衣料里，“我只要有你在一起就足够了。”

但在这之后，不知怎么的，完美先生的话题还是被捅到了被讨论的人那里去，并且引发了意料之中的混乱。

骑士表示对排到圣柜堂的队伍毫不知情，黑魔对此发出了意味不明的嗤笑声，而召唤则在认真地为黑魔打抱不平，这位同志声讨时的态度过于恳切，他极为用极为热烈的语言详细描述了黑魔的诸多优点，例如脸有多好看，火四的数字有多好看，脸有多好看，记账本和用过高的咏唱说一些让人听不懂的话时有多好看——并且为没有人提名黑魔作为完美先生感到痛心疾首，那样子就好像他一头亮银色的头发都是为了这件事愁白的一样。

对此黑魔不但没有阻止，反而对这套浮夸的表演感到极为受用，直到召唤说出最后一句“快拉我去那个通讯贝，我要好好给她们讲讲我最好的朋友有多完美”的时候才黑下了脸。

“……最好的朋友？”他敲了敲桌子，吸引召唤的注意。

“对啊！”召唤毫不犹豫地点头，然后突然慌了神，“等等，你该不会说你没把我当最好的朋友？！”

整个屋子里的人都听见了黑魔清嗓子的声音：“不好意思，按照我对朋友的理解，我最好的朋友毫无疑问是这位，”他冷冰冰的视线从骑士脸上扫了过去，“乌尔达哈大众情人。”

骑士不由自主地打了个哆嗦，战士因为再度听到“乌尔达哈大众情人”这个词而当场捏断了第二把叉子。

至于另一位当事人——龙骑始终没有加入战局，而是在一边双手环胸看忍者蹲在桌上摆弄那一桌忍具。忍者打磨手里剑的样子比女孩子涂指甲还专注，直到被白魔喊到名字才意识到自己突然OT似的抬起头发出茫然的疑问式鼻音。

“你怎么想呢？”先前投票给龙骑的白魔很是期待地看着她认为最有发言权的人，“关于龙骑和骑士谁是咱们的完美先生？”

忍者甚至想都没想。“骑士啊，”他把嘴里叼着的苦无拿了下来，“他会做饭嘛。”


	4. Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现paro第二发

格里特有一件绝对确信的事，那就是他的血统；用毫不夸张的话说，世界欠他一张欧皇证明书。

举例来说，第一次锤爆了凯夫卡的那天，他把还坐在电脑前傻愣的克莱蒙西拎到一边，自己操作弟弟的角色摸开了两个宝箱——毫无悬念的剑盾进包，再顺手99点拿了武器箱，出本给自己开了把大剑，都是通常操作。

再举例就是，只要他不带伞出门，就一定不会下雨。

“我出去一下。”格里特在玄关穿鞋，嘀咕的第一声没人理，只好提高了嗓门再喊一声。克莱蒙西从房间里探出个半个身子，看到他的样子就没脾气似的垂下了眉眼：“哥，你又没刮胡子……还穿拖鞋出门。”

格里特摸了摸下巴，好像是有点扎手。“那又怎么样，我只是去买游戏卡带，难道还要喷香水？”

“至少不要把T恤扎在裤腰里面吧？ ”

还真是这样。格里特把双手举了起来——他一手拿着钱包，另一只手里是手机和交通卡。克莱蒙西叹着气，他即使在家里玩游戏也好好地穿着长裤和袜子，就像这样走到玄关帮举着手的哥哥把T恤的下摆从短裤的裤腰里扯出来。

于是格里特心满意足地出门了。他像之前对弟弟说过的一样去了电玩店买了他想要的卡带，然后在结账时询问了店员：“……有放奖券用的信封吗？”

好在一切顺利——这也是欧皇人生的一部分——他躲过了社会性死亡的风险就拿到了想要的信封。但他并没有就此回家，而是前往了便利店；好在这也是个不需要抹发胶喷香水就可以去的场合，不会带来任何计划外的着装困扰。

格里特在气泡酒的冰柜前停了一下，但很快想起这不是他的目的。如果说世界上有什么是连以他的运气都觉得无论如何难以顺心的，那就是弟弟的交友问题了。

倒不是说他会去限制弟弟交朋友，但当那个“朋友”占据了弟弟至少三个二号位的宏不说，还占着弟弟的焦点目标选项的时候就另当别论了。

我家宝贝弟弟竟然给别人当工具人？你给我弟弟当ST的时候怎么没给他当工具人？格里特嘴角抽了抽，捏烂了手里的购物小票。更别说这小子竟然敢在圣诞节前一天约克莱蒙西去吃饭，格里特要是没跟着去，这哥哥简直白当了二十年。

他踩着拖鞋挪到角落的机器边，在屏幕上按了几下。机器转换界面的速度很慢，慢得他为了不抖腿就只能磨牙。前几天格里特还听见他们讲电话说想一起出去玩；他在终于读取出他想要的界面的机器上又按了几下，然后拿着印刷出来的票据走向了收银台。

“罗那家伙……让他带我弟弟去玩的话，谁知道会带到哪里去啊……”格里特把换到的两张纸塞进了信封里，又看了一眼冰柜，才终于往家的方向走了。

他回去的时候，克莱蒙西正在厨房里搅鸡蛋。

“晚饭？”

“欧姆蛋，哥哥。”

“啊，我那份上面要画爱心。”

克莱蒙西回头正要说点什么，就看见格里特站没站相地靠着厨房门框，手指夹着个信封朝他晃了晃。

“抽奖中的，归你了。”毕竟以格里特的手气，抽中奖的概率大概不比克莱蒙西六岁时做的蛋包饭里出现鸡蛋壳的概率低，没有人会怀疑他中奖这件事到底是真是假；到头来无论中奖真假与否，那信封里的两张票是真的——“迪士尼是……好文明？”

当克莱蒙西问他“是哥哥要带我去吗”的时候他咬碎了牙才能吐出一个“不是”来。“你哥没空，”格里特举起了新买的游戏卡带的盒子，“不赶紧通关的话就要脸接剧透了。但罗那小子不是挺闲的吗？”但这感觉没有格里特之前想的那么糟，毕竟晚饭时他的那份蛋包饭上的心确确实实是弟弟拿番茄酱画上去的。

到了那天他送克莱蒙西出门的时候还特地刮了胡子。他弟弟认认真真地穿着高中制服——某种格里特没听说过的关于去迪士尼的约定俗成的规矩——站在门口道别的样子可爱到他差点没舍得让弟弟出门。来接克莱蒙西的罗也穿着类似的制服，但格里特怎么看他怎么都觉得傻。

帅还是我帅，格里特想。他关上门就三两下蹬掉了破洞牛仔裤，套上平时的裤衩蹲到电脑椅上登陆了弟弟的游戏账号，在招募板上找了个看着靠谱的R1P3的月读刷狗队进去了——四把过后他点了一下“辛苦了”的道别宏，退出游戏，登陆了另一个账号。

这个账号他是第一次登陆，但不代表他不熟。格里特打开了兵装库，鼠标在首饰页的无暇戒指上停了很久；上面弟弟的名字怎么看怎么碍眼，但他最终还是移开了鼠标，打开了背包界面。

他看着九十多个月读低保嗤笑一声——然后在丢弃的按钮上静静地点了下去。


	5. Hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 童话pa

1.

骑士的手在他的剑盾和他的锅铲之间犹豫。

“我是个骑士，”他看向黑魔，“按照剧本我应该去救公主。”

“去什么去，”黑魔把法杖在手里敲了敲，那长长的一根不知为何变成了短小的星星棒，“呆在这儿给王子做饭。他和恶龙偷偷定了终身；也就是说，我们有了满满一个洞窟那么多金币的彩礼。”

骑士沉默了。剧本告诉他，神仙教母的角色设定其中一条是其意见必须被听从，否则主线剧情将无法推进。

他只好拿起通讯珠跟战士通话。

“你到龙那里了吗？”

“早到了！”

“叫他飞一趟，城堡这边断粮了，他家王子要吃烤肉。”

战士叫起来的分贝差点爆了一个通讯珠。“我他妈不是在坐在恶龙窝里啥也不干等你来救的公主的设定吗？！”

“我知道，”骑士很为难，“但我的剧本好像哪里怪怪的，神仙教母让我别出门，呆着给王子做饭。”

他在战士气到挂断之前又补了一句：“你乖，自己动一下。”

2.

忍者在拿起刀叉还是直接上手抓之间犹豫。

作为一个身中古老诅咒的王子，按照诅咒的内容，如果不定期和命中真爱发生嘴部接触，他就会变成蝙蝠，所以城堡里的食材消耗量一直特别惊人。

“为什么是蝙蝠？”他眼巴巴地瞅着面前餐盘上城堡里的最后一块烤肉，“我以为会是青蛙，而且我还能用忍术变出蛤蟆。”

神仙教母黑魔还拿着他的星星棒。“你的话毫无逻辑可言，而且不会飞的话你要怎么和恶龙结婚？”

蝙蝠王子感到自己在逻辑层面被完全击溃，他无法反驳，只能用烤肉把自己的腮帮子塞到鼓起来。

3.

龙骑在直接跳起来抽战士一顿和先去找到他的长枪再回来用它抽战士一顿之间犹豫。

“别烦我！我在找投诉按钮呢，这是什么霸王剧本，强行让人转敌对阵营还不让举报的吗？！”

“你叫个屁！我脚部装备栏可选项只他妈有一双高跟鞋，你看我有叫吗？！”

“是，你没叫，狗叫不是叫，是吠。”

“艸，你说谁狗叫？！”

“谁叫说谁！”

4.

战士几乎没有犹豫，他反手就脱下一只高跟鞋攥在手里：“爸爸今天就证明给你看，哪怕只用高跟鞋也能把你的狗，不是，龙眼抠出来喂狗！”

然后剩下的一只鞋跟在肉体已经成年的大老爷们儿的体重威压下充分表明了它宁折毋弯的不屈态度。

然后骑士的通讯就拨了进来：“你给龙骑，让他接。”

一屁股摔在地上的公主气得把高跟鞋和通讯珠一起砸向了恶龙。

通讯珠：“王子没肉吃，变回蝙蝠了。”

面对拍了拍不知哪儿来的翅膀就飞了个没影的恶龙离去的方向，公主坐地骂娘：“艸，那我怎么回去啊？！”

滚落在一边的通讯珠里，骑士令人安心地说：“你乖，我这就去找人帮你安排上。”

5.

召唤没太犹豫。

“行啊，没问题，”他拿出随身的小本本就开始写，“去恶龙巢穴把那里的金币带回来，对吧？”

“一枚都不能少。”黑魔补充。

“行，一枚都不能少。”召唤加了双下划线。

“请顺便让巢穴里的公主搭你的顺风车回来。”骑士追加委托。

“顺便让公......什么？你才是骑士吧？我只是巴哈快递使命必达啊？”

什么时候童话剧本里连快递员都有了，本质厨子的骑士陷入了深度自我怀疑。

6.

黑魔是真的从不犹豫。

“不，”他用仿佛在念诵死亡宣告一样的声音说，“现在你是个拍骆驼了。”

“拍骆驼？！”召唤一个激灵，“你的意思是，我可以开魔导装甲去吗？！”

黑魔在手心里敲了敲星星棒。“你想开魔导装甲？”

“想啊！”

“可惜我不是那种有求必应满足你愿望的毫无新意的神仙教母。”他在召唤的表情转为失望之前露出了一个几乎称得上是纵容的神色，“你想要魔导装甲，我就偏要给你......残暴正义号。”

7.

后续。

骑士觉得丢了鞋的公主坐残暴正义号会被蒸汽烫伤脚，所以找了双他自己的重足铠带着坐进了拍骆驼的副驾驶舱去接公主回家了。

因为厨子跑了，当天城堡的晚饭是巨龙吐息烤的肉，比炭还焦，除了蝙蝠王子谁也没咽下去一口。

神仙教母在他的房间里心算残暴正义号起步价和每公里单价，并从中获得了真正的快乐。

皆大欢喜，皆大欢喜。


	6. True friends stab you in the front

“你这样恐怕不行。”骑士说。

黑魔翻了个白眼。好在他衣领够高，帽子也压得够严实，不然骑士的肩甲擦得那么亮，他自己的影子倒在上面，脸色黑得都不知道那是他的脸还是骑士两年前就用废了却到现在还没丢的爆弹煎锅锅底。

他发小从不读空气——就连这点也像他，仅仅表象上像——因为骑士不读是因为不会，而他会；不仅会，甚至能凭空读出火苗来，然后攥在手里好像从没读过一样。

“我从前不懂你这样为人考虑的人为什么还会像这样说话，”黑魔说，语速飞快，好像换了件咏速加满的衣服，“后来我想明白了，可能你考虑的更多的是人身安全，别人站在你面前心滴着血，在你眼里比不上被无眼刀剑削掉一绺头发严重。”帕拉丁没有心，押韵。

骑士甚至歪了一下头，黑魔很怀疑他这是和谁学的。“我不知道你心里是血。我以为那里都是……”他的视线飘起来落在黑魔帽子尖上，在脑海里寻找措辞，“……金子。”

“金子太软了，而且不够值钱。”黑魔冷笑一声，“我这里至少得是钻石。”

“我懂你意思，”骑士点头，“比铁石心肠还硬。”

“过奖，可惜不如你神圣无敌的脖颈以上部分。”

这好像有点逐渐朝着人身攻击的领域去了。骑士没说话，谦逊地低下了头；他睫毛都是浅金色，看起来无辜得要死，而黑魔对此完全抗性。

“在这里我们甚至可以玩回合制游戏，到你了。”

“很难。我一分钟只能读五个条，以战棋游戏来说我们的每回合行动力差距有失公平。”

“我什么时候说过公平比赛？要我给即刻咏唱CD剩余时间写个提示宏吗？”

“允许使用通用技能的话，容我带上插言。”

“先像关盾那样关掉你的敬语开关吧，还是说你需要用它来在我面前做减伤？”

骑士有点忘了他原本想和黑魔说的是什么事，一直以来他就有点容易被黑魔带节奏。“谢谢你看了一眼我们的情分，我比任何人都清楚这不是你的全盛水平。但能不能稍稍停一下，我想我确实是有事找你的。”

“当然，我不介意留到晚餐时间。”黑魔自如地说，“我喜欢自己吃饭，看别人吃瘪。”

他们甚至礼貌地互相点头致意，才往各自的方向去了。

走道拐角的召唤目瞪口呆地抓住了战士肩甲上最不扎手的一块：“发小关系原来是这样的吗？你听到我幻想碎裂的声音了吗！”

同样目瞪口呆的战士本能地搂住这个瑟瑟发抖的肩头拍了拍：“我靠，我和他一条被子盖了这么久，都不知道他还能一次说这么长的话？”

他俩震惊到龙骑从他们背后路过发出仿佛踩到花甲虫似的反感声音才天外回魂，在高个子枪兵意味深长的眯眼注视下，战士才反应过来拽着人辫子把召唤从自己胳膊弯里拉了出来。

战士和龙骑对视的时候，背景里仿佛总是有战斗开始倒计时的读秒声。

“你们别又打……啊！”召唤的声音和龙骑空手接战士拳头的声音是一起响起来的。他一把抓住差点被掀飞的迦楼罗小心地抱好，连退三步才算感觉到进入了安全范围。

“这算怎么回事啊？”他难以置信地喊，“我现在宣布对友情绝望了！”

打着哈欠路过的忍者看了一眼“战场”。

“看起来都忙着啊。”小个子东方青年得出了这样的结论，然后在路过召唤的时候顺手挽住了他的小臂——身高所限，忍者和所有男性队友做出勾肩搭背的动作都有一定的困难——“走，我偷黑魔的小金库请你吃饭。”

“……啊？”召唤震惊了，现在的人这么没有求生欲？

忍者给他比了个拇指，这个平时脸都不怎么露的人笑起来竟然有一对小虎牙。“没事，我这不是指望你当护身符吗？”

召唤感受到什么温暖又热烈的东西涌上他的心——难道他梦寐以求的友情就是这种感觉吗？

“喔！”他重新振奋起来，紧紧地挽住忍者的胳膊，“放心吧！我一定会不惜一切代价从他那儿保护你的！”

忍者眨了眨眼。“那就，拜托你咯。”

他露出了一个没人能将之与背刺仔这三个字挂起勾来的明晃晃的笑容来。


	7. Everything buried gets dug up eventually

1.

骑士先生，可以爆料一下自己的黑历史吗？像您这样闪闪发光的人是否拥有瑕疵的过去，想必会有很多人想知道吧？

“我的黑历史？这个，怎样程度的能够算作是黑历史？”

啊，这个困扰的神情真棒……不，请不要在意，所谓黑历史大概就是现在的你不愿意提起或者被提到会觉得很羞耻的往事？

“这个嘛。请容许我回忆一下，因为暂时能想起的过去都是能够坦然面对的，抱歉无法立即回答。”

**“或者也可以问我，我有你想要的答案。”**

是，是身为发小的黑魔先生！问您的话，是有那个，价目表的吧？

**“嗯，很了解我嘛。”**

那不是当然的吗！

**“那这个算你免费，之后我会要求回报的。”**

哈，哈哈……

**“怎样？确认交易吗？”**

不是我能拒绝的场合吧……那就拜托您了。

**“我知道了。是有这么一次，在我们还很小的时候一起前往库尔札斯。”**

“……！”

**“想起来了吗？”**

“是宝贵的回忆……不过确实有点丢人。”

**“因为在雪地跋涉的原因，这家伙盔甲的缝隙里进了雪水，然后就冻住了。”**

“没错，中途停下来休息的时候，盔甲的关节被重新凝结的雪水冻住……”

**“完全动不了。像僵直的雕像那样朝我投来求助的眼神……噗。”**

黑魔先生刚才是在偷笑吗？是在偷笑吧！那后来怎么办了？

**“被我像这样摸遍了全身。”**

不愧是徒手搓火球的高贵打火机呢黑魔先生。

“……只是帮盔甲关节化冻，请不要做出这样令人误会的发言。”

**“之后因为害怕再次结冰，到达营地为止也一直拉着我的手呢。小时候真是可爱啊，怎么长成了现在的样子。”**

不要这么残念啊！现在不是更棒吗！啊，骑士先生不用这样捂着脸啊没关系的！

**“你是不会明白的。不能成为我的私有财产的话是不行的。”**

出现了，过激发言……那么黑魔先生的黑历史能不能打包配送一下？

**“我都会讨回好处的。”**

都到这个地步了，请，请……

**“其实我已经说过一次了，和战士。”**

“竟然……”

**“没错。”**

“说了什么？”

**“小时候我的愿望是和你结婚。”**

呃，那个？骑士先生？

**“好像又结冰了。”**

不是结冰是被你吓到啊？！

**“呼呼。”**

不要这样笑啊太恶劣了吧！

**“我没有说谎，不过现在的愿望改变了。”**

我懂你意思，真爱是金子做的。

**“没错，但也不尽然。”**

诶？

**“稍微有想要据为己有的人出现了。”**

诶？！是我想的那样吗？！

**“是不是呢。总之就到这里了，记得我会来要帐的。”**

我会还的……辛苦您二位了。记得帮骑士先生解冻一下啊！

2.

那么战士桑！有黑历史可以爆料一下吗！

**“我为什么要莫名其妙爆料什么黑历史啊？！”**

我也有我的难处啊，麻烦你体谅一下吧？

**“……我不要！”**

“他是一杯倒哦。”

**“卧槽你@#$% &*”**

是龙桑！龙桑万岁！

“应该的。不用这么商业地夸我我也是会帮你的。”

其实你只是想欺负战士桑而已吧？

“为什么不和我握手然后一起说合作愉快呢？”

那就真的太商业了，还是算了……那么龙桑有具体的故事要爆料吗？

“当然，爆料就要有头有尾。”

不愧是龙桑，请说出你的故事。

“你三岁吗，别踢我膝盖了，我要讲的那个也算是我自己的黑历史总行了吧？”

**“呸！你倒是讲啊我看你讲的够不够黑！”**

不够黑的话你再爆一个吗战士桑？

**“怎么了，不行吗？！”**

太行了！

“咳！前情提要是，虽然刚才我爆料他是一杯倒，但我自己其实也差不多是这样。”

**“你心里有数就好！”**

是呢，三岁和六岁又差得了多……不，没什么，请继续吧。

“是我第一次带忍者去见他的时候的事。”

噢！是忍者君！忍者君如何，能喝吗？

“比我俩加起来还能，但海都组最能喝的是学者。”

沃……惊天爆料……

“总之，那一次三岁把杯子往桌上一拍，站起来就拉着我和忍者往利姆萨·罗敏萨上层甲板临着海的那边围栏走。”

**“谁他妈是三岁啊？！”**

等等，你们不是要跳海吧……

“当然不是，不然现在也不会站在这里了。但比跳海还过分，我那时候刚爬上去站稳，三岁就把我裤链开了。”

啥？

“然后他把自己的也开了。”

啊？！

“再然后他让忍者也开一下，因为隔着这么大一个我，他够不着忍者的裤子。”

蛤？！？等等，理一下。那会儿三岁，不是，战士桑，还没有认识骑士先生也就算了，龙桑你不是带着忍者君吗？咋回事啊！

“别急，你让我说完。然后他就让我们一起掏鸟。”

……我想回家。掏鸟做啥啊？！

“比谁尿得远。”

不要用一本正经的神情说这样的话啊而且这么大的人了能不能成熟一点啊！

“都说了前提是一杯倒嘛。”

那就倒啊！而且忍者君不是完全没问题吗？

“但他觉得很有趣，所以也一起掏了。”

黄衫队是不是该去挂一下眼科……所以呢，都说到这个份上了，谁远？

“当然是我啊。我个子比较高嘛。”

……哦，你们聊，我先走了。帮我和忍者君问个好。

3.

召唤君！我对你抱有超高的期待！现在你是我心灵唯一的绿洲了！

**“哈哈哈哈没问题，不管什么事，尽管交给我吧！”**

真可靠啊！是这样的，想问问你有没有什么自己的黑历史可以爆料一下？

**“哇哦竟然想知道我不可告人的秘密吗？”**

可以吗？

**“当然，已经答应过你了，不管什么都会说的！”**

我要哭了。那么就请说一件吧！

**“唔，说哪个好呢？”**

原来还有很多吗……

**“就这个吧！我其实是……迦楼罗养大的，虽然在我十岁之前它是宝石兽的样子。”**

……我也已经不止十岁了，你觉得有说服力吗？

**“这是真的！一直到很后来很后来，我到了海都，才开始遇到人！”**

那是谁教你说话的呢。

**“是泰坦教的。迦楼罗教我唱歌，伊弗利特教我念古文。”**

……行吧！

**“所以我一直想知道友情是什么！我想要和跟我一样是人类的伙伴交朋友！”**

那你最想和谁交朋友呢？白魔怎么样，她是最友好的那一个吧？

**“我想和黑魔做朋友！他好看！”**

……为什么选另一个极端！太没有求生欲了吧！他要是不想和你做朋友呢！当然，这是个假设，虽然假设本身就是事实的可能性高达……

**“我一定会让他认可我是他最好的朋友的！”**

你等一下不要擅自热血起来……啊，跑掉了。黑魔先生之前说的想要据为己有……好像还有挺长的路要走啊。


End file.
